iHave a Twin
by H2OGirl101
Summary: Set before season 3 of H2o (no Bella) and in this story, the whole Melanie twin thing was a joke played on Freddie by Sam. Rikki and Sam find out that they are in fact twins separated by their parents. Now Rikki's dad has sent her to live in America with her mom and Sam. How will they react to each other? How will Carly react to Rikki? What happens when Denman gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm sorry this came out later than I expected but the chapter needed some editing and I didn't have much time over the past two weeks, Anyway, this story won the vote by a landslide, so I hope you all enjoy :D Also, you should probably know that I wrote this before I saw iSam's Mom so I imagined her mom nicer, so sorry if she seems OOC.**

**Things to know for story: P.O.V. point of view; "_" talking; '_'thinking; /_\ texts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own H2o: Just add water or iCarly.**

Chapter 1: You Have A Twin

Terry's P.O.V. (Rikki's dad)

This phone call may just break my heart. I can't believe I am doing this, but I know it is for the best. I just got laid off my main job at the local motorbike repair shop. I still had my second job, a part-time one as a cashier at the corner store, but that isn't enough to support both Rikki and I. We didn't even have enough to just pack up and move to somewhere cheaper like we had almost done a while ago. At this point the best thing I can do, the best thing for Rikki, is to send her to live with her mother and sister. I bet Pam is a famous model in America by now, making tons of money, no doubt Rikki would be better off with her.

'Come on don't be a wimp, it's just a phone call! Yeah, a phone call that will turn my whole world around!' I thought, but with great effort I was able to dial the number I still knew by heart. No turning back now . . .

"Hello?" Came the voice from the other end, a beautiful tone I haven't heard in ages, "Terry? It's been so long I thought we would never talk to each other again."

"Hi Pam, look here's the thing, my racing career never picked up and I just got laid off my job; I think it would be best if Rikki went to live with you," I said taking a deep breath, regretting everything, still, she didn't laugh like I thought she would.

"Well um . . . see, the truth is . . ." Pam began but I couldn't bear to hear a no.

"You were right and I was wrong, I just want what's best for our daughters. So how's Sunday?" I said, I hope she doesn't make this harder than it has to be.

"I guess that's okay, but there's something you should know . . ." Pam said.

"No, it's okay. It'll give us about a week to break the news to the girls. Talk to you later. Bye," I finished hanging up, knowing that the longer I stayed on that phone the closer I would get to changing my mind and giving in to my own selfish feelings, not doing what is best for Rikki, whether she thinks it is or not.

Pam's P.O.V.

Should I call him back? My modeling career has totally not taken off; my last job was at least ten years ago. I had given up on that dream, I had to in order to support myself and Samantha, even now I can barely feed the two of us, good thing she has that nice friend Carly from whom she always gets food.

'No Pam! Be strong, you can handle two teenage girls, they are both your daughters after all. Your ex-husband is in a rut and can't take care of Rikki at the moment, that means you have to step up until he can get a more stable career, that's all,' I encouraged myself, though I knew I really didn't have a stable career myself. Still, how am I supposed to break this to Samantha? How will she take it? Well, I have at least an hour until she comes home. I probably have even longer since she always goes over to Carly's place after school. I guess while I'm waiting I could look at the few pictures I have stored away of Rikki and Samantha together . . .

Sam's P.O.V.

"Okay so let me get this straight, is Melanie really your twin or not?!" Freddie Benson asked me, he is so clueless sometimes. He, Carly, and I were all hanging out at Carly's apartment, like usual.

"No! I don't have a twin! Jeez you're so gullible," I replied smiling, it's really fun messing with him.

"Then who did I kiss?" Freddie asked looking incredulous. I didn't answer, that was not one of my finest moments, but hey, it's not like I hadn't kissed him before that.

"I knew it!" He cried, apparently my silence was answer enough.

"Congratulations! Took you long enough," Carly said, she had been with me on this one. It was so ridiculous, but it did take a lot to convince him. I got him in the end though, he wasn't even positive when I told him Melanie was made up, that was the best part. I mean seriously, me with a twin? Now that would be crazy.

Rikki's P.O.V.

I came home from school to find dad sitting at the kitchen table with a solemn look on his face. He looked like he had been crying.

"What's wrong dad?" I warily asked setting my bags on the couch near the door of our trailer.

"There's nothing wrong," He said, but I wasn't convinced.

"Then what has you all upset?" I asked worriedly taking a seat at the table across from him.

"There is something I need to talk to you about. Do you remember your mother?" He asked looking me straight in the eye. The mention of my mother made me angry though and I couldn't meet his gaze.

"I remember the two of you were always fighting over money. Then one day she just disappeared," I said looking down at the table; I didn't like talking about my mother. I know I was very young when she left, as far as I know she abandoned me and my father and I wanted nothing to do with her either.

"Well you must have a pretty good memory; you were only about three when she left. Do you remember your sister?" He asked.

"Sister?" I asked making it plainly obvious that no, I did not remember having a sister, "Older or younger?"

"Younger," He said smiling and all I could think was how annoying she probably is/was. However then he said, "by barely three minutes."

"What?" I asked truly confused.

"She is your fraternal twin, you must not remember her since you two were so young when your mother and I separated," He said sadly.

"What happened?" I asked, the knowledge of a sister changed my whole view of my unknown mother, with a kid she couldn't have just run off to be with some billionaire or a hooker like I previously thought she had. It didn't change the fact that she still has technically abandoned me, seeing as I have never had contact with her since she left, but it did make me want to know more about her.

"Well your mother and I were both young when we got married, and we each had big dreams. She wanted to be a professional model while I dreamed of being a professional motorbike racer. However, both of our chosen careers were in a rut when you and your sister came along. We knew that one of us would have to buckle down and choose a real, stable career, one that would bring in a steady income and support our family, but the two of us were too stubborn. Neither of us wanted to give up our dreams, we each truly thought that we could become famous millionaires or something. We made it out okay for the next few years, we each got a part-time job, each working at different hours so one of us stayed home with you guys, but money was tight. We began fighting over money around this time; it was basically all we talked about the couple hours we saw each other each day. Then one day she said she had had enough and I couldn't help but agree, and we got divorced; I got custody of you while your mother, Pam, got custody of your sister, Samantha. She took back her maiden name, Puckett. She stayed in Australia for a while, I used to bring you over to her house sometimes so you could play with your sister, but then she got an incredible modeling job offer in the United States of America and moved there. Since then I have never seen her, though I assume she has achieved her dream goal by now. I unfortunately cannot say that I did as well," He finished. This was a lot to take in, but I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't told me earlier.

"Dad, why are you telling me this?" I asked cautiously.

"I have to tell you Rikki, because I got laid off from my job at the motorbike repair shop. It is going to be awhile before I can get another job and I am barely making enough money from my current part-time job to support the two of us. Therefore, though it breaks my heart, I am sending you to the United States to live with your mother and sister," He said breaking the news, looking straight at me, and I felt my whole world crashing around me.

"But dad my whole life is with you, I don't even know my so-called mother and sister!" I cried, it was my turn to break down, "And what about Cleo, Emma, and even Lewis, they are my best friends, and Zane . . . I don't know what I would do without them!"

"Now Rikki they are your family, I'm sure you'll get along with them just fine. You can meet new people, and you could still stay in contact with your friends and even Zane; there are other fish in the sea," he said dismissively, but he had no idea how close to home that hit. There were no other mermaids, and even if there were she could never replace Cleo and Emma, the three of them had shared the experience together. Lewis, there is no way she would ever find another Lewis, no way in the world there was any boy so obsessed with learning everything about mermaids just so he could help his girlfriend and not for personal gain. Then there is Zane, I am 100% positive I will never find a boy who gets me as well as he does.

"Please let me stay, I'll do anything! I'll get a job! I'll sell all my stuff! Hell, I'd even sell my hair!" I pleaded, not totally serious about the last two, I was just desperate, but honestly a job didn't seem too bad, just as long as I wasn't working with Emma, that hadn't turned out very well.

"That's really sweet Rikki, but I couldn't do that to you. Besides it has all been arranged, you are leaving Saturday. End of discussion," He finished getting up to leave to his bedroom. I wanted to scream I wanted to cry, but seeing the look on his face told me that he was just as hurt as I was and I shouldn't make it worse. So instead I just went to my small room, laid down on my bed, but I couldn't sleep at first. All I could do was think of all the things and people I was going to lose. Sure we could still contact each other, and I could probably visit once in a while, but it wouldn't be the same. How was I supposed to keep the mermaid secret without them there to help? What was I supposed to do on full moons? How can I ever get close to anyone when I have to lie to them?

It wasn't until much more pleasant thoughts that I was able to go to sleep. I began to think that it might be nice to see the twin I never knew, we may have a lot in common (obviously not everything – I doubt she is a mermaid, but still). And meeting the mother I hardly remember might not be so bad either. Plus, maybe once dad gets a new job, possibly one with an even higher pay than his old one at the bike repair shop, he'll let me come back. It was only to the hopeful tune of these thoughts that I found myself drifting into a deep sleep.

Sam's P.O.V.

After spending an hour or so at Carly's apartment after school she kicked me out. Well, I guess you can't technically call it kicking out, more like suggesting we do homework. She apparently has to write some stupid paper, on a mythological creature of her choosing, due tomorrow. It sounds so stupid, I'm glad I'm in a different class. Of course I have other homework too, but I'll just wing it tomorrow like always.

I decided to head home because, really, where else was I going to go? When I got there I just opened the back door with my keys and slipped in. My mom works odd hours; I never know when she will be home. When she is home, she is usually either trying to cook (she really isn't that good), doing laundry, or sitting in front of the TV in the living room watching whatever reality show happened to be on at the time. So I was surprised to find her in the front room looking at old photos in an album I had never seen before. She didn't even look up when I came in.

"What's this?" I said, smoothly taking it from her hands to see what intrigued her so much.

"Just some old photos," she said quickly but I didn't really pay attention, I was too focused on figuring out who the hell that other little blonde girl in the photo was. I knew one was me, I had seen photos of me as a baby and toddler before, but I had never seen this other girl, and it looked like we were close.

"Who's that?" I asked bewildered.

"I was going to tell you, I wasn't sure if you remember or not," she said stalling, "that's your twin sister."

"My what?" I asked shocked, how could I have a twin sister and never her of her before?

"Your fraternal twin sister," mom said exasperated, "she lived with your father in Australia, but now she is coming to live with us."

"How come you never told me about her before?" I asked.

"It never came up . . ." she said, it was a lame excuse and she knew it.

"That's it? So you would've just let me go my whole life not knowing anything about my actual father or even my TWIN sister?" I asked practically shouting, I know it was kind of harsh but I couldn't help myself. I hated being lied to, she let me believe that my father just abandoned us when I was a baby.

"I'm sure I would've told you eventually . . . when the time was right," she tried to excuse herself, but knew I wasn't going to buy it, "anyway you know now, and she is going to come to live with us Sunday."

"That's less than a week, when were you planning on telling me?" I asked and when she didn't answer I continued "what is her name anyway?"

"Her name is Rikki," she answered.

"Isn't Ricky a boy name?" I asked confused,

"No, its R-I-K-K-I, it's a very nice name actually, you're father came up with it," she finished sort of reminiscing.

"So I'm guessing you came up with the name Samantha?" I asked, I didn't really like my name, Sam suited me much more.

"Yeah, it is a very nice name too," she said with a smirk.

"Why is she coming now anyway?" I asked putting the photo album back on the table.

"Your father just lost his job so he thought it would be best for her to come live with us, at least until he gets back on his feet," she explained.

"So daddy can't pay for his little girl's make-up and designer clothing. I bet she's been spoiled and is really snotty and bitchy. Now we'll be expected to go out of our way to treat her like a princess," I said huffily, at least that is the image that came to mind when I thought of her. I really had no idea how she lived, but if she hadn't come to visit ever before there had to be some reason. Maybe she thought she was too good for us. Or she never even knew about us, but who would move to live with the family she never knew just because her dad was having money troubles?

"She is your twin, I bet she's more like you than you think," she said looking at me knowingly.

"Doubt it," I said going to my room, I can't believe my luck. Me having a twin, it seems impossible. What are the chances? How am I supposed to explain this one to the guys?

**A/N So hope you enjoyed and please review! :D**


	2. Goodbye Australia

**A/N I am so sorry it's been so long since I have updated! I have had like no time to write, but I hope this new chapter is worth it! :) & thank you to my reviewers for the first chapter: YaleAce, Kat238, Sarcasm, and Guest! Here is the next chapter:**

Chapter 2: Goodbye Australia

Rikki's P.O.V.

". . . so what do you think Rikki?" Emma asked turning to me, but I had no idea what she was talking about. Only the mention of my name brought me back to reality. I was just thinking about all the great times I had here and how and when to tell them I had to leave. I was also thinking about how weird the way I felt was; I had moved around before, at least ten times, but I had never felt this connected to one place. I suppose that's understandable, considering I never really had such good friends as Cleo and Emma, and I obviously wasn't a mermaid before. Now leaving meant I was on my own in protecting the secret; that was a lot of pressure.

"Hm?" I responded making it clear I wasn't paying attention, looking up from the juice I was absentmindedly stirring to face Emma who was right across from me in the booth, Cleo was next to her.

"You've been acting really weird today," Emma stated, probably peeved that I wasn't listening, it sounded somewhat important.

"If something is wrong you know you can tell us," Cleo said concern written all over her face which automatically made me irritated. I hate when people are concerned about me, I don't need people to help me, I can handle myself.

"Just tired, what are you talking about?" I said nonchalantly.

"The full moon next week, it's my turn but I can't get the house to myself so we were thinking of going to Cleo's, as long as we say it's for school, her dad usually doesn't mind," Emma explained. I totally forgot about the full moon! Just great, the first week I'm on my own with the whole mermaid thing I have to face the full moon, what a great impression I'll make moonstruck!

"Sounds fine I guess," I said, not like it involved me anyway, "but I can't come."

"Why not?" Cleo asked confused.

"You know how dangerous it is to go out on a full moon," Emma said jumping to conclusions, as per usual.

"I'm not going out Emma, I just can't go," I said stubbornly, "I'm not going to be here."

"Here as in …?" Cleo said pushing for more details.

I took a deep breath, might as well just get it out now, "Here as in Australia."

"What? Why?" Cleo and Emma both said at the same time. It almost made me smile, almost.

"My dad just told me he lost his job and I have to go live with my so-called mom and twin. I leave for America on Saturday," I finished looking down at the table and twiddling my fingers.

I don't know what exactly I expected but surely not what happened. I suddenly felt an arm around me and looked up to see Cleo, and she had a somewhat reassuring smile on her face.

"Don't worry Rikki, we still have four more days," Cleo said, like that was supposed to comfort me, "Plus, moving to America doesn't mean we'll never see each other again. We are mermaids you know, we could swim and meet each other like every week!"

Cleo looked really excited about that part, getting to just swim for probably hours every week. I liked it too, but I didn't think it was realistic to believe we could swim that far every week without our parents knowing. One look at Emma's face told me she thought the same, but she didn't say anything about it.

"Plus we have our mobiles, we can still call and text each other for the most part, and there is always Facebook," Emma said smiling. I'll admit, talking about this with them did make it seem better and make me less nervous.

"Now we have an excuse to make these next four days the best days of our life! Like a going away present," Cleo said getting excited, "We could go to the mall, we could go to the amusement park, we could go swimming, we could do sleepovers during the week with a real excuse; this is going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah, there is no way you are ever going to be able to forget about us," Emma said smiling, I probably was too, getting caught up in the moment. However, that smile disappeared the moment I heard the beads of the Juicenet door indicating a new customer, his laugh, and looked up and saw him chatting with his best friend Nate. I had no idea what I was going to do about Zane. I hadn't thought it through. I had thought about a long-distance relationship but I don't know if he would go for it and those usually don't work anyway, but I don't want to lose him.

Both Cleo and Emma turned to see what had caught my attention, and understood instantly. Emma sort of smirked and rolled her eyes, she never approved of me and Zane's relationship, but at least she learned to trust me enough to put up with it.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Cleo asked.

"Of course she is, she can't just disappear," Emma told Cleo in her own know-it-all way, I think I'm actually going to miss that.

"I know that, Emma," Cleo replied and to me she said, "I meant, are you going to tell him now?"

"I probably should," I contemplated, "Now or never right?"

They both solemnly nodded their heads and Cleo moved back to sit beside Emma. So I slowly exited the booth and walked over to him.

"Zane I have something to tell you," I said when I got close enough. I noticed his smile change more to a frown when he saw me, but I ignored that.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I was thinking we could talk somewhere a little more private," I said gesturing to Nate who stood right next to him.

"Anything you want to say to Zane you can say to me, right mate?" Nate said hopefully, in his own weird way.

"Nah mate, go order some drinks I'll be back in a few," Zane said and we both headed out of the Juicenet, there weren't many people just hanging out outside.

"Okay, so what is it?" Zane asked in a sort of off-handed way that kinda made me mad, but I continued anyway.

"I have to leave Saturday for America," I choked out, but he started smiling!

"Where in America?" He asked.

"Seattle, Washington," I said, and he smiled even more.

"That's great news!" He exclaimed; he is unbelievable! If he really did like me, shouldn't he be sad that I was leaving? There was that frown earlier; could he be cheating on me? That idiot!

"Hey mate, the juices are ready," Nate called from the entrance to the Juicenet. From that angle I knew he could see Zane, and I was pretty sure he couldn't see me. There was no one else around, so when Zane turned away to answer him I ran and dove into the nearby ocean and swam to Mako, letting the rush of the saltwater wash away the unwanted tears. I was angry and sad at the same time: no one had ever made me feel that way before. How could he? Why would he? Who does he think he is?

Knowing it was predictable, I went to the moon pool. It was the only safe place I could think of, though I knew I would be found eventually, most likely by Emma and Cleo.

I just couldn't believe it. I thought he loved me. I guess not, he was glad to see me go. I heard a rumor Miriam was back in town, but I truly didn't think it would affect our relationship; could he have really cheated on me with her? After all we have been through? After all I shared with him? That didn't seem possible; he didn't even seem to care about her when they were supposedly together. He made me feel like I had never felt before, and that just made me more upset. The trip ahead now seemed worse than before.

'Now you don't have to worry about a long-distance relationship. You can meet a cute American boy with a cute accent and show Zane up!' the contradicting thought in my head told me. It was true, but I couldn't see myself falling for anyone else. I have never felt like that for anyone before, and I don't see it happening again.

Sam's P.O.V

"Come on Sam! Enough with it; you already confessed you don't have a twin," Freddie declared. We were all at Carly's as per usual. I had just revealed the news to them that my long lost twin sister from around the world is coming to live with me. I can hardly believe it myself.

"That story seems a little too far-fetched, I know you can do better Sam," Carly said, she didn't believe me either, "I thought you were too good to pull the same prank twice."

"Actually she is my fraternal twin, and she is real guys," I said with a sincere look on my face, trying my best to convince them I was actually telling the truth.

"What's her name?" Carly said, I guess my look was pretty convincing.

"Wait I know," Freddie said, of course it would take more to convince him, no matter, "Its Melanie isn't it?"

"No, in fact it's Rikki," I told him as matter-of-fact as I could.

"A fraternal twin? And when do we get to meet this 'Ricky'," Freddie asked. He's such a dork. This could be fun.

"You will get to meet _her_ next Monday at school," I said smugly. I knew for a fact Rikki was coming to school next Monday, my mom had come to school today to register her.

"A fraternal twin, wouldn't that be easy to fake? Then you have the whole week to buy a new outfit that you would normally never wear and someone, most likely Carly, to dress up and play your long-lost fraternal twin." Freddie said.

"Hey don't bring me into this, I knew nothing about it," Carly complained.

"She's real Freddie, whether you believe it or not," I said.

"Oh yeah, if she comes and you can prove she is really your twin, I'll give you and her $10 each. If not, you owe me $20" Freddie wagered, stupid, stupid boy.

"Deal!" I said and we shook hands on it.

"Freddie that's all the money you have after that last bet," Carly said.

"Oh come on Carly, you don't really believe Sam has a twin do you? I can't lose! Plus I can win back the money I lost to her," Freddie said with a smile on his face, looking at me. I just glared smugly back at him.

"Whatever, that's enough you two, we have a show to work on," Carly said coming between us.

"Fine," Me and Freddie replied, and we all began putting together ideas for the next iCarly. I just made the safest bet of my life.

Rikki's P.O.V.

Never mind what I thought before, coming to the moon pool was a bad idea. Now all I could remember were the memories I had here with Zane or because of Zane. Specifically the first and second time he found out I was a mermaid. The first he saved me and the girls from Dr. Demon, and the second time, neither Cleo nor Emma was there, and he told me he didn't care that I had a tail; that he loved me for me. There was also the time I came here when I wasn't sure if I should tell Zane the truth of where I lived, and in the end he didn't mind at all. Those memories brought even more unwanted tears to my eyes, and trying to wipe them away with my wet hand didn't help.

I had been there for maybe thirty minutes when I heard steps coming through the cave that led to the moon pool.

"Whoever it is go away," I said weakly, at this point I didn't care who I was talking to.

"Come on Rikki, you didn't let me finish talking with you," Zane said entering the cave. I wonder if he came right after he noticed I was gone, the trip to Mako by boat and the hike to the cave would probably take some time. I can't quite remember how long, it's been some time since I've had to do that.

"You're happy I'm leaving" I stated bluntly, not looking at him.

"Yeah, I am," he said slowly.

"Jerk" I interrupted,

"You didn't let me finish," Zane said, I could hear the smile in his voice, "I'm happy because I'm leaving too." What?

Now I did look at him. He walked closer and kneeled down towards me. I was tempted to splash him but I didn't want to ruin the mood.

"My dad's company is extending a branch to America, and he is going to set it up, make it the new headquarters. It's in Seattle, Washington," Zane said coming closer, "That's why I was so happy when you told me you were going there too!"

"Really?" I asked knowing it sounded weak, whatever.

"Really," he stated, face just inches away from mine. He then leaned in for a kiss and I willingly complied. It was short, but it was good. It was just like all our other kisses, which reminded me we were meant to be together. I couldn't help but smile dumbly when we finished, I am so glad I was wrong about him.

"I have to admit – I was a little surprised when you left me at the Juicenet," Zane said smirking, "What exactly did you think was the reason I was happy?"

"Uh, nothing," I said, blushing slightly.

"You didn't think I was really happy to see you go, did you?" Zane asked, I didn't say anything and by that he knew the answer, "You can't get rid of me that easily. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure," I said. He helped me out of the moon pool and I dried myself out. We left the moon pool and started on a walk through the Mako forest, towards the beach.

"So, you never did tell me," Zane said, "Why are you going to America?"

"Dad lost his job, so he is sending me to America," I said vaguely.

" That seems a bit harsh," Zane said giving me a questioning look.

"Well apparently my mom lives there," I informed, "And get this, I have a twin sister named Samantha there too."

"Really? You never told me your mom lived in America or that you had a twin," He said.

"That's because even I didn't know," I said watching where I walked, it was easy to trip since there are no made paths, "My dad just told me yesterday, he wanted to keep it secret from me. Of all things though, I can't remember a sister."

"Weird," He said, "So when are you leaving?"

"Saturday," I said bitterly, it seemed too close. How ironic though, any other week Saturday would seem so far away, "How 'bout you?"

"Friday," He said, "but the whole moving process for me starts tomorrow. That's why I had to tell you today. Even though we are keeping the house here, my dad wants to bring lots of things to America, he's going to make like two trips between now and when we officially move there. He waited to tell me until yesterday, when I saw him packing some boxes, I was so pissed."

"That's understandable," I said smiling a bit, "are you going to attend school?"

"No," Zane said frowning, "My dad hired some tutor for me; I'm going to be homeschooled."

"Wow that sucks," I said regretfully, "I was hoping I would have someone I knew at school."

"You have your twin," Zane said.

"That doesn't count, I don't even know if I like her," I said, and then looked up at him, "And you being homeschooled means less time we get to be."

"Yeah, that really sucks," Zane replied. We just reached the beach; I saw his zodiac not too far off. He turned me to face him and we kissed again. This time it was longer and more passionate. When slowly pulled away we were both smiling. Then Zane took out his phone and checked the time. That was the only way you could use your phone on Mako Island, there is no signal.

"I have to get going," he said frowning, and I returned it.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, my dad wants me home early to help me move some things," Zane said, "Want a ride?"

"Nah, I'll just swim," I told him. We took one last kiss and parted ways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Saturday~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

These last few days were really great. I had so much fun with Emma, Cleo, and even Lewis during the days. In the evenings I hung out with my dad, playing some old games and watching old movies, it was actually pretty fun. I was really going to miss them all.

Yesterday I came to this same airport to say goodbye to Zane. This early morning it was my turn. There were hugs and tears, but it all went by in a sort of blur. Before I knew it I was taking my seat on the plane, taking out my ipod, getting ready for the twenty hour flight ahead.

**A/N Hope you liked it! & Please Review! I like to know what you readers think ;)**


	3. Long Time Never Met

**A/N Sorry this is late, I got writer's block, school, the usual. Thank you especially to my reviewers from the last chapter YaleAce, PandaPuppet, Mikaykay2406, Twin Masks, and Amelia and anyone else who has followed or favorite this story! Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Long Time Never Met

Sam's P.O.V.

"Samantha, she is your sister! The least you could do is pick her up from the airport!" My mother yelled.

I had just gotten back home from Carly's apartment and already I was being forced out. My mom yelled at me for being a little later than I had told her, which was unusual since for the most part she doesn't care where I go. However, today she was really frantic because my supposed 'sister' was supposed to be coming. She even took a day off from her couple jobs to just clean the house for Rikki's arrival. I hardly recognized the place! Anyway, she wanted me to take a cab she called and meet Rikki at the airport then use the same cab to get back. I wanted to drive the car, but my mom won't let me because I don't have a license and because she doesn't trust me with our only car.

"Fine! I'll go, but I won't be nice to her just because she is my sister," I told her, bad threat I know, but I was tired. The last thing I wanted to do was meet my 'twin'. I doubt we'll have anything in common. She's from Australia for goodness sake! I am NOT looking forward to sharing a house with this stranger. I'll leave all the helping her get used to things to mom and Carly.

"Oh, here are some pictures so you can recognize her," my mom said, handing me some old photos, like that would really help.

"Thanks, I'm sure she looks the same after fifteen years," I said rolling my eyes.

"Just take them," she said and I did. The cab was waiting for me right outside the house. The airport was only about half an hour away, so I decided to just look through the photographs.

Most of them were just typical pictures of Rikki and me about one year old and younger most of the time in little girly dresses. We were very similar, but I could tell the difference. She was usually dressed in pink while I was in purple. Typical girl colors and I guess the point was to be able to tell us apart. Problem was I couldn't tell if she was the type of girl I would get along with. What if she is a really spoiled, greedy, brat? I don't think I could handle living with someone like that. Ugh, I am not liking this whole long lost twin thing. Maybe I can move in with Carly or something.

The time we got there was about ten minutes after Rikki's plane was due to land, perfect. I told the driver I would be back out soon and went into the airport. I figured I would find little miss princess over by the baggage claim with a ton of bags, waiting for me to come so I can carry them all back to the car. Great.

Right when I got to the baggage claim I spotted the back of a girl with curly blonde hair. She was wearing a pink sundress, a small hot pink jacket, and black leather boots. She had big sunglasses resting on top of her head and tons of bangles. I could see that she was on the phone, and she was talking in an Australian accent. She must have had a least a dozen pink luggage bags near her. She seemed like the bitchy type. It could be Rikki, she was the only person I could see that looked similar enough, but I really have no way of telling, so I guess I just have to ask her.

"Are you Rikki?" I asked bluntly. The girl turned to face me, and sure enough her face was covered in makeup.

"Hold on a sec" she said to the person she was talking to on the phone while glaring at me, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sam, your sister," I replied annoyed.

"I don't have a sister," She replied with a snide tone crossing her arms, "Couldn't you see I was on the phone? God you Americans are rude."

"Well excuse me miss –" I said getting fed up with this girl and her attitude, but I was cut off by a tapping on my shoulder, "What?"

"Samantha?" The girl asked. This girl had blonde hair tied into two braids and wore black pants and a black and red shirt. This I could work with.

"Are you Rikki?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Thank God," I said relieved, I was going to say something to the other girl but she was already back to talking on her phone, "and just call me Sam."

"Okay," She said.

"So, how many bags have you got?" I asked her.

"Just a couple suitcases and a carry-on bag, I can carry it myself," she said, she had one roller bag, one regular suitcase and a smaller bag she carried on her arm.

"Okay, then come on, I got a taxi for us to take back to my house," I said leading the way.

We didn't say much walking back to the taxi, it was kind of awkward. I didn't know what to say, and I guess she felt the same. But when we got to the taxi I helped her pile her bags in before we both took our own seats.

"So did you seriously think that girl was me?" She finally said giving me a questioning look.

"Yeah," I admitted, "Where were you anyway?"

"Bathroom, I had just gotten out when I overheard your conversation and figured you must be my twin," She replied, "That seems so weird to say. I didn't even know you existed until not even a week ago."

"Same here, I can't believe our parents kept us apart like that," I replied, it still surprised me, "Why did your dad, well our dad I guess, send you here anyway?"

"He just got laid off from his main job and figured he wouldn't be able to provide a good life for me so he decided to send me off to live with the family I didn't even knew existed. I guess he thought you and our mom were living the good life in America and wanted me to have a part in it." She replied, "I for one was totally against the idea, I'm going to miss all my friends in Australia."

"Yeah well we actually aren't doing that great, but we get by," I said.

"That's okay, I'm used to that," she replied, "I'm actually glad you guys aren't as rich as my dad made you guys out to be. I guess he thought our mom was like a famous American model or something."

"She was at one point," I replied, "She even put me in beauty contests until I was banned. But now she just works a bunch of little jobs here and there."

"You were in beauty contests?" She asked.

"Hey I was gorgeous," I said giving a little hair flip, feeling the tension fading, "I always got second place though because I spoke my mind during the questions. Let's just say my answers didn't agree with the judges." I laughed and she laughed along with me.

"I can only imagine," Rikki said, "and I hardly know you."

"Yeah, we should probably change that. We are sisters after all," I declared smiling. Then we just got to talking, catching up on each others' lives. I learned about her friends Emma, Cleo and Lewis along with her boyfriend Zane. I told her about Carly, Freddie, and Gibby and all about the web show iCarly. Before I knew it we were back at my house, and things were looking a lot brighter. At least my sister was a lot better than I had imagined, this whole twin thing may be easier than I thought.

Rikki's P.O.V.

Samantha, or Sam, is a lot better than I had imagined. And when we pulled up to her house, I was glad to see it wasn't like some mansion. It was bigger than the trailer I lived in with my dad in Australia, but it was smaller than Emma or Cleo's house. It was more of a nice, comfortable size.

She didn't offer to help carry any of my things, but I'm glad for that. Heck I spent at least half an hour trying to think of good excuses to not let her take my bags. The one carry on I had contained all my personal items, that I wouldn't' dare let get in the hands of anyone else. There was nothing that made it obvious I was a real mermaid in there, but it was better to be safe than sorry when so much was at stake.

Anyway, Sam led me into the house, and the first person I saw was the lady I think was supposed to be my mother. She smiled and gave me a hug, frantically asking how my trip had been, what I've been up to, and that sort of thing. I didn't hug back and I didn't respond. One, because my hands were full with my suitcases, and two, because I hardly know her and was not comfortable giving her my whole background story. Instead I just asked, "So where will I be sleeping?"

She looked kind of surprised at my bluntness, but got over it quickly, "Oh, the guest bedroom across the hall from Samantha's room. I'm sorry, you must be exhausted Rikki, it is a long flight. Sam, show your sister the way, and help her carry some of those bags."

"Ugh, fine," Sam muttered with some sort of icy pop in her mouth. I could've sworn I never saw her even leave the front room. Oh well. She just grabbed my rolling suitcase thankfully and I just grabbed my other two bags and followed her. She led me down the hall to my room, directly across from hers. It looked nice. It was small only a bed, a closet, a dresser, and a desk with a chair.

"Nice," I commented.

"Yeah, it's not some master bedroom but it's something," Sam replied setting down my suitcase and looking around.

"My older room was actually a lot smaller, and mostly cluttered. Right now this room seems really big, and plain," I said, realizing that was true. It seemed like some hotel room instead of one I could call my own, "but no worries, I can fix that probably within a week."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "I would feel the same. You want to come to my room? It's about as messy as a room could get and a lot more comfortable. We could talk in there. Plus I got a computer in there, maybe I can show some old webisodes of iCarly."

"Sure, I don't really have much to unpack," I agreed.

"Girls! I have to go to work! There is a frozen pizza in the fridge if you are hungry," 'Mom' screamed to us before heading out the door.

"Okay cool," Sam said, and we both just headed to her room. She took a seat on her bed and I took one in a comfy beanbag chair. Then we just got to talking. We found out we actually had a lot in common, and a lot not in common. For example, she has been in juvy multiple times whereas I, though I have made risky moves, have never done anything illegal. Then when we were both hungry, we made the pizza and finished it, each eating half of it. Finally I found a girl who understood my hunger! Then we watched some old iCarly things, and I have to admit they were pretty funny. After just that night I felt like I could share anything, well, almost anything, with Sam. This whole twin thing might not be as bad as I thought.

* * *

**A/N Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please R&R :)**


	4. First Day of School

**A/N Here is the 4****th**** chapter! Finally! Sorry guys, I have been very overworked with school and other things. Anyway, thank you to all my readers and special thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter: YaleAce, Foreveryoung284, YugiohObsessed, SmartyMcSmartle, Avatar Kat, Me, Coogg, enchantedforest33, nina19123, and BookWorm2the2ndPower. You're reviews make my day and I am soo sorry for the long wait!**

Chapter 4: First Day of School

Sam's P.O.V.

The next day, Monday, we had to get to school early so Rikki could get her schedule and stuff. On the way there I gave her a general description of the school and, when we got there, I showed her where the front office was. After that I left her on her own and went straight over to my locker. Thank God Carly was already there.

"You're here early, what's the occasion?" Carly asked giving me a curious glance.

"Oh, no occasion," I replied casually, "Hey, did you hear about that new student from Australia?"

I wouldn't be surprised if she had, word travels fast here. It doesn't help that one of the students is the daughter of the School Secretary, and she is a real chatterbox.

"Yeah, I overheard some people talking about her when I came in, why? You don't usually care about new kids," Carly replied, "and before you ask, no Sam, I don't think it would be funny to make fun of her accent."

"Me, want to make fun of someone!" I said, faking surprise, "I cannot believe you would accuse me of such a thought."

She was right though, just this morning I made fun of Rikki's Australian accent. I woke her up saying 'Gooday mate! Put some shrimp on the Barbie shall we?' She just responded by tiredly calling me a 'bloody yank,' and attempted to whack me with a pillow. I dodged it and left her to get ready. Then at breakfast she made fun of my American accent and we both had a good laugh. I practically laughed out loud just thinking about it.

Carly just glared at me.

"Fine, I care because she and I are actually really close," I said returning her glare with a knowing glint, willing with my mind that she would understand.

"You mean that girl is you're long lost twin?" Carly said shocked, "Like, for real?"

"Yup," I said, smiling smugly.

"I think I've got to see it to believe it," Carly stated.

"Fine, I'll bring her to our table at lunch," I said smiling, "Freddie better bring his money."

Rikki's P.O.V.

After I got my schedule I headed to my new locker. I tried not to attract attention and keep from making eye-contact with anyone. I'm not here to make friends, I already have those. I was here simply to waste some time until I'm able to go back to Australia and live with my dad again. Don't get me wrong, I do like Sam, and mom doesn't seem that bad, but I still find it hard to consider them family. I feel more like some exchange student living in their house, it is really weird. I guess I could get used to it though, if I had to.

I was thankfully able to remain inconspicuous until I got to my locker. I was just struggling with the lock when I heard some boy behind me say, "Sam what do you think you're doing?"

Sam was nowhere near so he must have been addressing me. With a sigh I turned to face him, crossing my arms to show my annoyance.

"Oh, you're not Sam," he said confused.

"Nope," I replied before I could think about it, I hope my accent wasn't too obvious.

"Hey, you're the new girl from Australia, right?" the kid asked, he kind of looked familiar.

"Yup," I replied bluntly.

"I'm Freddie," he said holding out his hand.

That's right, I saw him in a couple of those iCarly things with Sam and Carly. I think she said he worked the camera and other techie things.

"Yes, Sam told me all about you," I replied shaking his hand, "I'm Rikki by the way."

"Wait you're Rikki? You know Sam? Then you must be Sam's t-tw-" he stuttered weirdly, but I got what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, yeah, Sam's twin," I finished for him impatiently and annoyed. However, then his eyes rolled back and he feinted. Great, that is just what I need!

"Is anybody going to help?" I said angrily when a few students just walked by like nothing was wrong. I knew I couldn't just leave him there so I started to grab him under his arms and lift him. Thankfully some guy stepped up and grabbed his legs. Then we both took him over to the nurse's office. The bell had rung, I was going to be late, but I had good reason.

Once we dropped off Freddie, I got to talking to the guy. His name was Jack, and I was lucky, we both had the same first period class. We walked there together, going as slow as we could, stalling as much as possible. Apparently the teacher was terrible and gave tons of work, I guess schools in America were no better than those in Australia.

When we did get there the teacher at first yelled at the two of us, before he let us explain. Then what made things worse, he forced me to introduce myself to the class. I felt like I was a kid again, always having to introduce myself to a new class I knew I wouldn't be staying in for long. When I was young my dad's job required a lot of traveling around. I really hope he is the only teacher that does this; otherwise it is going to be a long day.

Carly's P.O.V.

Finally lunchtime! The school day almost always seems to drag, I feel like I'm starving by the time lunch comes around.

I headed straight over to the regular table I sit at with Sam and Freddie. Except today there was someone else there and Freddie was missing. She was sitting opposite of Sam when I got there and she kind of looked similar to her. It must be Sam's twin sister Rikki.

"Hi! I'm Carly," I said being my own friendly self and shaking Rikki's hand.

"Rikki," she replied shaking my hand back. They both got here earlier and had already bought their lunch. Today I brought my lunch from home, basically just a sandwich, chips, and a bottle of water. Pretty simple.

"Where's Freddie?" I asked, looking to Sam, but it was Rikki who answered.

"I saw him this morning and he feinted," Rikki said casually shrugging her shoulders, "He's probably still in the nurse's office or he went home."

"Oh man, that is priceless!" Sam said smiling, "I wish I was there."

"Sam!" I said giving her a glare.

"What? He's the one who didn't believe I had a sister," Sam replied, "And now he has to pay the price for it."

"What do you mean?" Rikki asked her.

"Oh, he bet with me that you weren't real. Mostly because I had faked having a twin before," Sam informed Rikki, "Anyway, now he owes us both $10."

"That's good, I could use some American money," Rikki replied smiling

"So Rikki, why did you decide to come to America?" I asked casually after a bit of silent eating.

"I didn't really decide; my dad did. He thought he wouldn't be able to support himself and I so he figured it best to send me to live with the mother and sister I didn't even know I had," she replied with what I believed was resentment.

"Yeah my mom didn't tell me about you and our dad either until this week," Sam said, "It's terrible, I was so mad."

"Same with me, for the longest time I just thought my mom walked out on me and my dad when I was little. The only memories I have are of them fighting over money," Rikki replied to Sam, "I was actually really surprised when I found out about you, I never remembered a sister."

"Same, weird," Sam said, "Why did they break up anyway?"

"Well, I only know what my dad told me," Rikki said and then started explaining it to Sam and me. It was actually pretty interesting. Sam declared that, no matter what, she was going to visit her father in Australia some day, and, of course, she was taking me with her. Then we got to talking about the differences between Australia and America, and discovered that Rikki needed a new wardrobe for this country. It was actually Sam's idea to go shopping after school! There was no way I was going to argue to that!

Still, something just seemed off about Rikki. She seemed kind of nervous; I caught her more than once taking side glances at my open water bottle. I usually just left it open as I ate, I didn't see a point in having to take the cap off and put it back on just to take it off again, and it isn't like I spill a lot.

"Hey guys," Gibby said suddenly coming up to our table. He didn't really sit with us, he usually spent lunch time wandering the cafeteria, he was a people person, "You must be Rikki, Sam's twin from Australia."

"How do you know that?" Rikki asked defensively.

"School's not as big as it seems, word travels fast," Gibby replied, trying to act cool, "Name's Gib-bay by the way."

Just then he reached across the table to give her a handshake, but hit and knocked over my open water bottle on accident. It spilled all over the table and onto Rikki. She immediately stood up then stuttered something like "I have to go to the bathroom," and ran off.

"I'm so sorry," Gibby shouted after her, then turned to us and regretfully said, "I am the king of terrible first impressions."

Then he left us, off to talk to some other boys or get some homework answers. Normally I would've said something comforting, but my mind was preoccupied.

"Wasn't that strange," I asked Sam.

"What?" She asked oblivious, too focused on her food.

"The way she just ran off like that," I stated, but she just shrugged in response.

"If you got to go, you got to go," she replied dismissively.

"If she really had to go to the bathroom, then why didn't she just go to the one in here," I said gesturing to the girls and boys bathroom located in the corner of the cafeteria, "Instead of running out into the hall."

"It's her first day, she probably just didn't see it," Sam suggested, "Geez why are you getting so in on her case?"

"I don't know," I replied, honestly surprised with myself, "Something just doesn't feel right about her."

"You hardly know her," Sam retaliated, "Besides, what could be so strange about her. The only thing really different between us and her is that she was raised in Australia."

"No, there's something else about her, something -" I started, the word was on the tip of my tongue, "supernatural."

As I said it I knew it was true. I don't know how, but I just get a feeling that she is. How is she supernatural? I have no idea.

"Supernatural? Really?" Sam said looking at me incredulously, "Like a vampire or something?"

"Maybe," I said, an idea coming to me, "Yeah, she could be. I did my report on vampires. I mean look, she hardly ate and the period is almost over."

"No, Carly, my twin sister is not a vampire; she came home last night and together we ate a whole pizza. She eats just as much as I do," Sam said smiling, "Besides, I think I would notice if she wanted to suck my blood."

"Fine, not a vampire," I conceded, "But something is definitely strange about her."

"Doubt it," Sam replied, "You're just being superstitious."

"That's a big word for you" I jokingly noted, but maybe she was right. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about Rikki. I just don't know what …

Rikki's P.O.V.

Yeah, being a mermaid definitely has its drawbacks. I had to leave lunch in a hurry when that stupid boy – Gib-baaaay or whatever – spilled water on me. I ran straight to the first place with a door I could lock that wasn't a classroom, and I found a supply closet. I guess I was lucky though, it was right by the door to the cafeteria and it had a lock on the inside. However, it was very dark. Also, I couldn't use my power because the steam might be seen in the hallway. I was able to find a towel, but it took a while to dry off. I definitely missed lunch, and I am starving! This is probably the worst first day I have ever had.

I was able to get out of the closet right before I heard the bell sounding for the end of lunch and headed to my next class. Only a few more periods to go …

Finally science, my last class of the day! I went straight to the first empty seat in the back, hoping to get this period over as quick as possible. The teacher was some old lady who looked kind of mean, her name was Mrs. Gawder. I was hoping she would just kind of ignore my presence.

But of course, just when I'm trying to blend in and stay quiet my phone goes off. Thank goodness I had the sense to put it on vibrate before school. It only buzzed once, meaning I got a text. Curiosity got the better of me, and I slowly took my phone out of my pocket and peeked at the text.

/Hey Rikki I have something important to tell you, text me back as soon as you get this message\ ~Lewis

Why, of all people, Lewis would text me in the middle of class, I do not know. It must be pretty important. Luckily, I've mastered texting in class; I was able to reply to Lewis while staring at the front of the room so it didn't look suspicious.

/What is it Lewis, kind of in the middle of class right now\ ~Rikki

Almost immediately I got a reply.

/Oh Sorry, I must have gotten the time change wrong. I just wanted to remind you there is a full moon tonight. It's almost time for it here.\ ~Lewis

/I know Lewis. Don't worry, I'll be careful.\ ~Rikki

Truth was, I totally forgot about the full moon. I have no idea how I am going to explain staying in my room all night with the windows blocked to Sam and mum. However, I don't think I need to worry the others about that. Things will work out, they always do.

/Good. Now get back to class ;)\ ~Lewis

/Fine, ttyl\ ~ Rikki

The rest of the class was pretty boring. I tried to pay attention, but I really had no idea where they were. Then, at the end of class, Mrs. Gawder called me up to the front. I was lucky though, I guess; she didn't see me texting, she just gave me some assignments they had done so I could catch up. I doubt that was going to happen though, without Emma around to keep me working on homework . Still, I told her I would try over the week and went on my way, relieved that the first day of school in America was finally over.

Yet, waiting at my locker was the same boy from this morning, the one that feinted; I think his name was Freddie. I went straight to my locker and tried to ignore him, but he insisted on talking.

"Hey, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Do you think we could start over? We are probably going to be seeing a lot of each other now," He said, putting out his hand, which I reluctantly shook.

"Fine, Freddie, I will give you one more chance, but the next time you feint I am not going to be the one to drag you all the way to the nurse's office," I finished, "By the way, how long were you out?"

"Not long, maybe an hour or so, but my mom freaked out and took me home for the rest of the day. I was just able to convince her I needed to get some books for homework so now she is just waiting for me," Freddie explained.

"Just so you could talk to me?" I asked incredulously, shutting and locking my locker.

"No, I really did need books, and I just thought I should apologize to you while I was at it," He explained, "By the way, here's your money."

He then handed me ten dollars, Sam told me they had made a bet. Then we just started heading towards the front of the school.

"Thanks, I could use some American money," I told him taking it.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're from Australia aren't you? What's it like there?" He asked curiously.

"Well I can tell you one thing for sure, it is a lot warmer than over here." I replied, I had to borrow pants and a jacket from Sam because I seriously didn't have warm enough clothes. In fact, her and Carly were going to take me shopping today.

"Oh yeah, it's like middle of winter here," Freddie stated, "In fact, we're supposed to get snow this week."

"Snow?" I asked dumbly, stopping in my tracks. I had never even considered the possibility of snow when I worried about coming to America.

"Oh yeah, being from Australia you've probably never seen snow," Freddie said kind of like a know it all, "It's like rain, but colder, and it can stick to the ground. It's white and fluffy; you can even pick it up and make things with it, like snowmen."

Of course I knew what snow was! Emma could make snow. I just never considered it a danger, but yeah, frozen water that sticks to the ground after it's fallen and that people throw around for fun is a definitely a danger for a mermaid who changes after the slightest drop of water.

"How do you protect yourself from snow?" I accidently wondered aloud.

"You mean like keep from getting wet or dirty?" He asked.

"Exactly!" I replied, it's almost like he read my mind. Almost.

"Well there's a lot of things. Hats, earmuffs, gloves, coats, scarves, big coats, snow pants, and snow boots," Freddie said, listing the things I definitely needed to look for while shopping. I hope we can afford it …

Just then my phone went off, the ring tone being "No Ordinary Girl," by Kate Alexa, which secretly revealed much more about me than I wanted Freddie to know. This also informed me that it was either Emma or Cleo calling; I applied this ring-tone to their numbers for kicks. I have hardly ever really heard it, we usually just text, so I suppose something big must be up.

"I have to get this," I said grabbing my phone out of my pocket, the caller ID reading "Emma."

"Interesting ringtone," He commented smirking, "Anyway, I have to go, see you later."

I returned a wave to him and answered my phone.

"Hey Em-" I started, but I was cut off by a voice on the other line.

"Rikki! Yeah you picked up! I just wanted to ask you; don't you think the moon is just spectacular tonight?" Cleo asked giggling. Yeah, she was definitely moonstruck.

"Cleo, why do you have Emma's phone?" I asked her, trying to distract her hopefully until someone who is still sane could help her.

"Because she took mine and she's no fun. She won't even come swimming with me," Cleo pouted, "Do you want to go swimming with me? We can go to Mako. We can live forever mermaid lives, it would be great! Please please please please please!"

"No Cleo, it's night time, time for bed," I told her, like I would a little kid, "Is Emma or Lewis there?"

"Yeah, but they won't come with me," Cleo whined, "They won't even let me leave the house."

"Listen to them Cleo, just go to bed, you can swim in the morning," I tried to reason though I knew it was pointless.

"No! You're just like them! You're no fun!" she finished angrily and hung up. Oh well, I doubt she can do much damage with Lewis and Emma around. I have the whole rest of the day until I have to worry about moon-time…

**A/N There you have it, next chapter is the full moon! Update may not be for a bit, because of school, but keep an eye out for it. PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	5. Full Moon

**A/N Here it is finally! The next chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, but I was really busy with the usual stuff that I don't want to bore you with. Anyway, thank you so much to all the people who read and reviewed last chapter including YaleAce, ObsessedwReading, PandaPuppet, enchantedforest33, carolaineclipse, Scarletanderson, and BaybieBlue. I loved your reviews! And please review again! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Full Moon

Rikki's P.O.V.

The mall here in Seattle was pretty much the same as those in Australia, just with different stores, and here there were a lot more warm clothes at this time, like jackets, boots, etc.

"Okay, so we currently have a fifty dollar limit, which isn't much, what do you want?" Sam said. Our mom had given us her debit card but limited us to around fifty dollars for now.

"Warm clothes, for the winter," I immediately replied, "winters aren't very cold in Australia."

"Okay, then let's just go there," Carly said and pointed the way to a big clothing store. Once there we went to a section with big puffy coats, warm mittens, and wool hats. I ended up finding one of each that looked good together, and would hopefully do a good job keeping me dry. Sam and Carly thought they looked good, so I guess I can only trust their judgment.

We were just walking out of the store when Carly's phone went off.

"It's Freddie," she said as she answered it, "Hello? … Oh no, we completely forgot! … yeah, we'll be there in a half hour."

"Oh, what did he want?" Sam asked irritated.

"Sam we have iCarly today! I can't believe we forgot," Carly replied.

"Oh yeah," Sam replied. Then we started walking out of the mall, I was surprised at how dark it was already.

"I think I should go home," I said, thinking of the time, I don't know when the moon rises here exactly, but based on what I've seen, I'm guessing it's pretty early.

"No, don't be silly," Carly said, "You absolutely have to see our web-sow in person."

"Yeah plus we don't have time to take you back home," Sam said, "If we're even five minutes late Freddie will have a cow. Believe me, I know; I've been five minutes late."

"You've been more than five minutes late before," Carly said glaring at her.

"What does it matter? The first thirty minutes is rehearsal anyway, not important," Sam defended.

"I need to go home though," I said thinking of an excuse, "I have … homework to do."

Worst excuse ever, totally not believable, but I really couldn't think of a good lie.

"Yeah, good joke," Sam said laughing, "You even told me you hate homework just as much as I do."

"Yeah, haha," I said, trying to hide my concern, "we're just going to be inside right?"

"Of course," Carly replied, giving me a strange look, I guess she was on to me.

"So what do you want me to do on the show?" I asked quickly, changing subjects, hoping she will forget my odd behaviour.

"Well, you could take part in some of the acts if you want to," Carly replied, more than happy to talk about her show.

"I don't really like being in front of the camera much," I replied, which was definitely true. I liked it better to be behind the camera, like when I filmed that hero video for the contest.

"Wow, something we definitely don't have in common," Sam laughed, "You can just help Freddie with all the tech stuff."

"Okay cool," I replied, and by that time we could see Carly's apartment building. I knew because last night Sam told me the name of it.

"Oh, and whatever you do, don't stare directly at it," Carly whispered in a way so it was loud enough for me and Sam to hear.

"Yeah, it's so gross, but he will flip his lid if he catches you lingering on it," Sam replied.

"Stare at what?" I asked curiously, this didn't really make sense.

"You'll see, you can't miss it," Carly said as we entered her building.

I didn't miss it, and I really almost couldn't stare away from it. There was a man at the door with this giant wart; it practically covered half of his face. He seemed so bitter too, when we saw him he was just grumbling at some magazine or something he was reading. He even shouted at it in the most wretched and annoying voice I've ever heard. Thankfully though, he was also wearing headphones and didn't notice us as we passed. Though I guess I was like frozen because Sam had to grab my arm and pull me onto the elevator.

"That thing was huge,"I said disgusted.

"I know right?" Carly said, even shivering at the thought of it.

"It's a stress wart," Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"From running the building?" I asked.

"From an ex-girlfriend, but we really don't help it," Sam said laughing, "We even do a segment on iCarly about messing with him. It is so funny! I can't believe I forgot to show you some clips last night; I will definitely show you some later."

When we got there the first thing I noticed was a robot made out of bottles and a bunch of other weird sculptures.

"My older brother Spenser likes to create sculptures of one thing out of different things," Carly explained, I think Sam had said he was an artist.

"Hello Carly, Sam, and … ?" The boy who I assume is Carly's brother Spenser said coming into the front room.

"This is Rikki, Sam's twin sister," Carly explained.

"I didn't know you had a twin sister Sam," Spenser said.

"Join the club," Sam replied sarcastically.

"Did Freddie come over yet?" Carly asked.

"Yeah he's already upstairs," Spenser said pointing upwards.

"Thanks," Carly said and led the way upstairs to their studio, or whatever it is called where they shoot the web-show. It was actually pretty cool. Carly and Sam went off to make sure all their props were in place and they knew what they were going to do. So I just went to where Freddie was adjusting the camera.

"I guess I'm supposed to help you," I said casually.

"Really? I would've figured you'd want to take part in the action of iCarly," Freddie said.

"Nope, more of a behind the scenes kind of girl," I replied, "I have some previous experience with filming.

"Okay cool, well can you just adjust the webcam? I still have to make sure the lights and sound are all ready," Freddie replied, walking off.

I immediately took the chance I had with the computer to look up moon time and if there were any special events going on with the moon in this part of the world, and pretty much all I could think of that Lewis researched before full moons.

"Full moons eh? You know, there's one out tonight," Freddie said coming up behind me.

"Yeah, it's just something I'm interested in," I replied nonchalantly as I immediately closed out the window. From what I know though, the full moon rises really soon.

"Oh really? I was too, I actually did a report on it recently. Well, less on the science part of it and more on the legends surrounding it," Freddie said excitedly.

"What kind of legends?" I asked, curious as to how much he knew and maybe I could use this information.

"Well obviously the one everyone knows about werewolves," Freddie said, "But I did find on this one site something really interesting, like you would never guess, and no other sites have anything like this. It said that there was another supernatural creature who could become affected by the full moon, mermaids!"

"Seriously? That's crazy," I said awkwardly.

"Yeah they can go like crazy or power-mad," Freddie said smiling, "Good thing we're not mermaids."

"Yeah," I replied, hoping to drop the subject.

It seemed he had. He just went about finishing setting up, and now it is only minutes before the show will start. I really didn't have much to do so I was playing a game on my phone.

"Oh hey. Rikki," Freddie called my attention from my phone.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Since you're so interested in the moon I think it would be cool if we opened the window, then you could see it," Freddie said.

"No, you really don't have to do that," I replied setting down my phone and walking over to him to stop him.

"Oh it's no problem really," He said, opening the curtains right as I got there. Revealing the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, the full moon.

Zane's P.O.V.

Unpacking is not fun. It's all we've been doing since we got here, my room isn't even set up yet, I still have to unpack my clothes. I've had to help dad arrange the furniture and everything else we bought from our home in Australia. Currently though, I was taking a break. My dad went out to dinner with some lady on "business," so I was just going to relax.

I couldn't believe it was already dark outside, I felt like there was nothing I could do. I looked out at the sky and all I could see was black, and it was starting to get cold. That's when I realized the window was open. When I went to close it I saw the most daunting thing ever, the full moon.

I totally forgot that was tonight! I have to call Rikki and make sure she is alright!

She was on my speed dial so it wasn't long before I was just listening to the phone ring. It rang longer than usual, but eventually someone picked up.

"Hello?" A voice on the other line side, a girl's voice though it didn't seem to belong to Rikki.

"Rikki?" I asked.

"No, I'm Sam, her twin, and you're her boyfriend Zane, right?" Sam asked on the other line.

"Yeah, can I talk to Rikki," I asked, not really in the mood to chat with someone I don't know.

"Actually no, she's missing, any idea where she would go?" Sam asked, sounding kind of concerned. She was confirming my fear though, Rikki must be moonstruck and now she's out there somewhere, in a city neither of us really knows how to navigate.

"No," I said frustrated, but suddenly I heard a consistent knocking at the front door, "but I may have an idea."

I ran to the door and opened it up, to find a jumpy, giggling, and moon-lit eyed Rikki.

"Hello Zane," She said in a sing-song voice.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean she actually just got here, she's fine with me and I think she'll spend the night here," I replied.

"What? Can I talk to her?" She said angrily.

"Come on Zane, let's go swimming!" Rikki said giggling.

"No, um, she doesn't want to talk right now, she's kind of busy," I replied.

"What do you mean busy? You said she just got there!" Sam sort of yelled.

"She's in the bathroom okay, I need to go and I promise she's safe with me. Bye," I finished quickly hanging up, "Okay Rikki, how did you get here?"

"The moon showed me the way," Rikki replied smiling dreamily.

"Of course it did," I sighed, "Well I have an idea."

"Yeah?" Rikki said her eyes lighting up.

"How about we stay in the house for the night?" I suggested and immediately she began pouting.

"No, that's no fun," She said dramatically crossing her arms.

"Sure it is, look we can watch a movie together," I said grabbing her arm, but immediately had to jerk my hand back, it was burnt, "Come on Rikki!" My hand really hurt and I could tell she did that on purpose. I don't know how, but it didn't look like she was burning up, like that one full moon.

"No, I'm not watching a movie," She said with a smirk, "The moon shows me where to go, and I have to follow it."

Then she took off through the still open the door and into the night. I knew there I had no choice. So I quickly locked the door and ran after her shouting, "Wait up Rikki!"

It wasn't long before I caught up to her, because at practically each intersection she would look up at the moon, as if waiting for instruction. She didn't seem to notice me, but kept running and I just ran along with her. There were some people staring, but honestly I didn't care, I didn't know anyone anyway.

Eventually we came to a body of water, I wasn't really sure what it was because it was too dark to see, and Rikki paused right before it and looked up at the moon. I looked up too, just trying to figure out what she was hearing or feeling, though I knew that wasn't possible.

Then without warning, she grabbed my hand and dove in. I barely had time to hold my breath. I got scared; I couldn't see anything around me. All I could feel was her hand and she pulled me forward. We kept going, I couldn't tell in which direction, but it wasn't long before I started running out of air. I tried squeezing her hand, but she was only controlled by the moon and just kept going.

My mind went back to that time in Ms. Chatham's boat. I was helpless then, and I am helpless now. It wasn't long before I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N No worries! I promise Zane will be okay! Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


	6. The Doctor is Back

Chapter 6: The Doctor is Back

Rikki's P.O.V.

When I first opened my eyes I was surrounded by darkness e. My whole body was aching, especially my head. When I tried to remember last night, my head just started to hurt more. I almost panicked when I felt I couldn't move my legs, but within that same instant I realized it was because I was in mermaid form. I had no idea where I was, the last thing I could think of was being in the iCarly studio. It must have been the damn full moon. I really hope I didn't do anything stupid. However, the fact that I'm in some sort of dark, cold place, proves otherwise.

It was then that I realized I was laying on something … or rather someone! I quickly got up and dried myself off. It was Zane I had been laying on, he must've followed me out here, wherever here is. How would he know I was moonstruck though? I haven't seen him since we were still in Australia.

"Zane," I said nudging him, "Zane, wake up!"

"Hm?" He said groggily, not really moving.

"Zane, come on, we have to get out of here," I told him irritated that he could stay in such a deep sleep lying on the cold hard ground.

"Here?" He asked groggily.

"This cave or whatever, come on Zane!" I said shaking him harder.

Still all I got in response was a "hmph".

"Okay Zane, have it your way," I said kneeling close to him, threatening, "If you don't get up soon I'm going to just leave you here in this cold, dark, empty cave, all alone."

"See you later," He replied, eyes still shut but I could tell he was smilng.

"I'm serious Zane," I said, but both he and I knew I couldn't just leave him here.

'Just a small little zap oughta wake him up,' I thought mischievously. There was a small opening high up above, like in the moon pool, where the morning light was just beginning to shine through. With each passing minute it got easier and easier to see what was around the cave.

I slowly curled my fist my eyes and mind focused on the spot I wanted the lightning bolt to hit, just a little more than a meter from Zane's face. This power is hard to control and I don't use it very often, but I've had it for a while now and I've pretty much mastered it. Within a minute a bright streak of lightning hit the ground. The cave lit up bright for a few seconds, and I can proudly say that Zane jumped up at least three meters into the air.

"Hey!" He shouted, moving himself back against the wall of the cave, away from where the bolt had hit, "What was that for?"

"Oh you know what," I remarked, "and it worked, now you're up."

"I didn't get much sleep you know, following around a moonstruck mermaid all night," Zane said, unsuccessfully trying to make me feel guilty, "Almost drowned me too."

"Oh, you survived," I stated, it really isn't my fault what happens during the moon.

"You know," He replied stretching, "most girls would be like 'OMG I'm so sorry, are you alright?'"

"Yeah, well I'm not most girls Zane, I thought that was what you liked about me," I said smirking, "Besides, if _most_ girls ever almost drowned their boyfriends they are probably psycho. I have an excuse, I was in no control of myself last night. How did you find me anyway?"

"You came over to my house. I tried to keep you there but you were very persistent, and when you left I followed, I couldn't bear to let you go out on your own like that when you might've done something to expose your secret," He said strolling over to me, "Oh, and heads up, you may have a new power."

"Well that's just great, what is it?" I asked.

"Last night when I tried to grab your arm, my hand got burnt. You weren't burning up like that first full moon, and I think you were controlling it somehow," He explained, "Your power may be to heat up any part of your body at will, which could come in very handy when you really think about it."

"How do you know it wasn't just a fluke of the full moon?" I asked suspiciously.

"I don't, but why don't you give it a try?" He replied bending down by the pool of water. He dipped his hand in, then came back to me, "When I touch your hand, try to heat it up and dry it off."

"Zane," I said skeptically.

"Just try it. The worst that could happen is you change into mermaid form, and it's not like I haven't seen you before," He said, making a very valid point.

"Fine," I said just before he held my hand with his wet one, I only had ten seconds so I tried to focus on my power, heating. I tried to imagine my hand like burning up or something, but for the first five seconds I felt pretty much nothing. I was so tempted to just jump into the pool at this point. But then, I felt a surge of heat coursing through my body and I mentally directed it to my hand, which in turn began steaming.

"It works!" I said, but it was a bit too late, because one second later I felt that usual tingling sensation and transformed, falling helplessly into Zane's arms. I then quickly spread that same surge through my entire body and in no more than a minute I was back on my feet, "Thanks."

"No problem, now as you were saying, how do we get out of here?" Zane asked.

"How did we get in?" I asked, he should know.

"Well I supposed through the water, there must be some sort of entrance, like in the moon pool," Zane replied.

"Makes sense, I'll check it out," I said right before diving into the pool of water. It was starting to get lighter out and it wasn't too hard to find my way around. Before long I found an entrance underwater leading out of the cave. After testing it I found that it was no more than a 3 minute swim. The cave wasn't very long, but it was pretty deep.

"I found it, it's not too bad, but you'll need to take a deep breath before going in," I informed.

"Okay, I guess that's good enough, I can't find any other openings up here," Zane replied looking a bit worried, I guess I really must have freaked him out last night.

"Come on, I promise you'll be fine," I said reaching up to lead him into the water, then I joked, "You're not going to turn into merman or something are you?"

"That's what I'm worried about," Zane said seriously.

"There's no need to be worried," I replied, "This isn't the moon pool."

"But you can obviously see how much it resembles the moon pool back in Australia, what if it has the same properties?" Zane asked, "I was technically in there on the night of the full moon."

"But you know the drill, you have to be in the water the time the moon comes right over the center. There's lights and floating water and everything. It's not something one can forget," I said from experience, I've told him before, "Plus, being a merman wouldn't be so bad for someone who is already with a mermaid."

"I guess you're right," He conceded.

"Of course I'm right," I said, "Now we better get out of here soon. I still have to change, gather my stuff and get to school on time."

"Do you really have to go to school?" Zane replied.

"Zane," I said, knowing he was stalling, "Yes, as much as I hate it, I do have to go to school because I have to explain myself to Sam and the others. If I don't go to school they might call the cops or something."

"Okay, okay," He said finally getting into the water. After ten seconds he happily remained in his drenched clothes.

Then I grabbed his hand and after taking a deep breath we went under water through the opening and out of the cave. In the distance I could see land and so that's where we headed, coming up for air whenever Zane needed it. It only took about ten minutes total. Still, it was a bit harder to find a nice private part to come up on the land, but eventually we managed to find a nice small area surrounded by some rocks.

I dried off both myself and him, but then we had to climb the rocks to get out of the cove. It was already about 7 AM and school started at 8 AM. It was hard because neither of us really knew the area but after asking for directions a few times we found ourselves at my new home by 7:30. Thankfully no one was home, Sam had probably already left for school and Pam was probably at work, so after I quickly changed and grabbed my bag Zane offered to walk me to school, which wasn't too far away.

"So where are you going to school these days?" I asked curiously while we were on our walk.

"Oh, I don't. My dad hired this special home-school tutor for me, it sucks," He said sourly, "He comes by every weekday and pretty much just gives me a bunch of work to do. Apparently he's really qualified and well-known; my dad thinks studying with him will help me get into good colleges or whatever."

"I wish you could come to my school, it would be so much better if we could see each other everyday again," I said thinking of when his dad pulled him into some private school just the year before. Then again, for the most part when we went to the same school we hated each other.

"Me too," He said coming to a stop at a corner, "Is this it?" We were right in front of the school and there were many people rushing into it right about now.

"Yup," I replied. "Are you sure you'll be fine walking home alone?"

"Yeah it's no big deal, might as well find my way around here now anyway," He replied.

"Okay well thanks for walking me," I said giving him a quick kiss, "Catch ya later?"

"Yeah, you know how to find me," He said smiling as I turned and headed into school just in time to hear the bell sounding to warn everyone there was only five more minutes to get to class.

~*~* Lunch *~*~

I was really nervous heading into lunch. This was the first time I had to face the whole gang of them since the full moon incident, who knows what I did? Well, run away, that's for sure, I just kind of hope I didn't stick around long enough to completely embarrass myself, possibly on the internet for the whole world to see. Also if I did, that boy Freddie might know my secret, he knew about the full moon's effects on mermaids. Carly also seemed to be really suspicious of how I acted the other day at lunch, and last nights events definitely won't help.

However, I do know from experience that it is easiest to keep a secret from someone by acting as if all is normal. I mean, that's how I kept the secret of me and Zane's relationship from my two best friends for a while, both times. So I simply grabbed my lunch and headed to the table as if it were just a normal day.

"Hey guys," I said for good measure as I took the seat that Sam had offered me just yesterday. Sam and Carly were already there, and it wasn't long before Freddie came and took the seat next to me. We ate in silence mostly, though I caught each of them glance at me more than once. Most likely confused, with multiple questions, but none of them wanted to be the first to say anything. That's good.

"So, um, Rikki, where did you run off to last night?" Freddie asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Just went to see Zane, my boyfriend who also came here from Australia,' I expertly lied, "He told me where he was and practically begged me to come over. His father was at some sort of conference all week and he doesn't know anyone here. We just had a scary movie vid fest, and I fell asleep."

"Why didn't you tell us when you were leaving?" Carly asked.

"You guys were busy with the show and I didn't want to bother you," I replied nonchalantly.

"You forgot your phone," Sam said handing it to me over the table.

"Wait," Carly started, obviously very suspicious, "If he knew you were coming, why did he call?"

"I got a little lost and was later than I expected, he was just worried I guess," I replied, "So anyway, I really did like seeing the iCarly studio, it was really cool. And the show last night was hilarious. How were the ratings?"

"They were actually higher than they have been recently, a lot of people tuned in yesterday," Freddie said.

I had officially changed the subject. For the remaining of lunchtime all they talked about was iCarly. They talked about which stunts yesterday could have brought more viewers and thus could be expanded upon. They also discussed ideas for the next webshow, some that sounded seriously hilarious to watch. Other ideas just seemed silly to me, but I decided against saying anything to them. In all honesty, I didn't really care that much about the web-show, it's not something I would want to be involved with too much, it didn't interest me. But I guess I understand how important it is to them, it's their show, something they put all their work into. Anyway, I'm just glad the pressure was off me. With a few comments here and there, where it seemed appropriate, plus a few laughs, I was back on their good side.

To add to this, the perfect opportunity came for me to put them off the trail to learning my secret. That Gibby kid came over to apologize for what happened the other day, and I "confessed" that I have a fear of water going back to my childhood. I told them I almost drowned when I was young and have been scared ever since. It wasn't a whole lie, I had almost drowned, fell off my dad's fishing boat, but I wasn't scared of water because of it. In fact, I think that was when I actually found my love for the water. However, they seemed to buy it, and I was officially off the hook, for now. All I have to worry about is the coming snow.

From there the school day went on as normal as usual, teachers lectering on things I didn't really care about and assigning work I didn't plan to waste too much effort on, that is until science, my final class. When I first got there everything seemed normal. I noticed Carly was in the class, she waved to me and I returned it. I simply took the last empty seat, thankfully near the back.

"Hello class, unfortunately Mrs. Gawder fell down the stairs yesterday on her way out of the school and is currently in the hospital with a few seriously broken bones," A very, scarily, familiar female voice said from the front, "So I will be your substitute in the meantime."

No, it can't be! Of all places, why here? Why her? Slowly I looked up from my seat to the front of the classroom to see the she-devil, Dr. Demon herself.

Carly's P.O.V.

"My name is Ms. Denmen," the new blonde substitute informed, "Now, before we do anything I must make sure everyone is here."

I feel really bad for Mrs. Gawdor, I hope she is okay. I am also surprised at this new substitute, I've never seen her around here before. She has an Australian accent and looks sort of young, maybe late twenties? Anyway, I responded when she called my name during role call, but when she got to Rikki's name, at the bottom because she is new, she froze and looked slightly confused. When she looked up at Rikki I watched as they made eye contact, and the look on Ms. Denmen's face showed that she remembered Rikki from somewhere.

"Okay, now your teacher has left some assignments for you to work on, which I will write on the board," Ms. Denmen said as she began writing on the board, "You can work on it now, and what you don't finish is homework, I will be collecting it tomorrow."

"Excuse me Ms. Denmen, are you Dr. Denmen, the Marine Biologist?" a girl near the front asked once Ms. Denmen had sat down.

"Well I was, why do you ask," Ms. Denmen asked curiously, with a hint of anger.

"I read about you, your work was really amazing and impressive," the girl exclaimed, "What are you doing working as a substitute teacher now?"

"Well not too long ago I invested a lot of money in a certain project that turned into a bust due to the ignorant meddling of certain juvenile delinquents," Ms. Denmen explained, her anger becoming more evident each second in both her voice and features. I believe I even caught her glaring in Rikki's direction at one point, but it was only for a second so I can't be positive. That definitely got me curious though.

"Now that is enough small talk, get to your work," Ms. Denmen demanded, and after that there was no more talk about the ex-marine biologist's former life. Still, I was not satisfied.

While most kids started talking amongst themselves or looking through the homework I noted Ms. Denmen searching around through her bag and what looked like some old files. When she found one to her liking I caught her flipping though it with a lot of interest, while also doing a lot of typing on her laptop which now stood open upon her desk.

I considered talking to Rikki, asking her about her history with Dr. Denmen and maybe what she knows of her downfall, but I figured she would lie to me, I don't really trust her. Plus, I was just able to make out that she was texting someone under the desk, she seemed pretty busy. There really weren't many people in this class that I normally talk to either. So instead I bided my time flipping through the pages and glancing at the questions for homework without much care, every once in a while looking to see what the substitute teacher was doing, until finally the bell rang for dismissal.

Everyone left, including Ms. Denmen though with the clear intention of coming back (leaving her bags by the desk and the room open). I was the last to head out, taking my time packing up my books and things. I couldn't help but notice a file still lying on her desk, and after a short debate with myself, my curiosity won out and, after making sure no one else was around, I peeked inside.

It seemed to be just a bunch of pictures. The first was Rikk talking with some boy who I assume is her boyfriend I heard about, Zane. There were a few pictures like that, taken maybe seconds apart. They didn't seem to know they were being photographed either. In the next few I also recognized Rikki, but she was with two other girls about her age and an older women, they were sitting on a pier. Again, these were taken only seconds apart and they didn't seem to know they were being photographed. The next picture confused me at first, it was taken with a different camera and was pretty dark, it took me a few seconds to realize that it was a picture of a long, orange scaly fishtail. I had no idea of what it could be, so I finally flipped to the next picture, which turned out to be even more striking. In this picture I recognized three girls, one as Rikki, and the other two as her friends who were on the pier with her. The unbelievable part was that they were underwater and behind them, _attached_ to them, were the orange scaly fishtails. they were mermaids!

I was so shocked I had to take a step back, and I would have screamed too, if it weren't for the unknown person's hands which were now covering my mouth.


End file.
